Origin of a Hero
by Jonot
Summary: When a new pony comes to town, the mane six great her in an unexpected manner. To their surprise learn that she's a great hero of Equestria, and has been saving the kingdom for over a thousand years. They ask her when she got her start, and she regails them of how she first met their beloved princesses. There are a number of O.C. in this story just so you know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The five ponies sat lookin outof the library window at the strang new pony that had arrived into town. She was a pegasi-unicorn, like the princesses. She was dark, almost black in color, the mane and tail were dark purple with neon green highlights. the unicorn horn appeared to be broken, and part of her left ear was missing.

If it were only these features then this new pony wouldn't be all that frightening, however there were two very obvious physical traits that told everypony to beware. The first was two sets of horns, that sat on either side of the broken unicorn horn, that protruded from her mane making it look like she wore a crown. The other was her eyes, they were dragon style eyes colored blood red. It was those eye that immediately caught everyponies attention and sentthe whole town into hiding.

"A devil pony, I can't believe that there's a devil pony here in Ponyville." said Pinky Pie

"I can't believe that you know what a devil pony is, Pinky." said Twilight Sparkle

"Come on Twilight, you know that Pinky Pie loves all of that scary stuff." said Rainbow Dash

"I'm with Pinky Pie, what's a devil pony doing here in Ponyville anyway?" asked Apple Jack

They again turned their attention to the new comer and noticed that she seemed to be looking around and talking to herself. Then they all heard a set of voices coming from down the street coming to the library. They looked in the direction of the voices and gasped to see their friends.

"Oh no, Spike and Flutter Shy are still out there." Rarity exclaimed

At that moment the devil pony also took notice of the two talking and started to walk towards the pair, at the same time as they themselves took notice of her. As she got closer to them out of no where a brilliant purple flash shone between the pair and the new comer. And once the light was gone the five stood before the devil pony ready to protect their friends.

"What the?" asked devil pony as she tried to get the sparkles out of her eyes

"Stop where you are, monster. You ain't getting near our friends." declared Rainbow Dash

"You are certainly right Rainbow Dash, nopony is going to lay a hoof on them." said Rarity

"Um, excuse me." Flutter Shy said softly

"We are fully aware of what you are and what you do." Twilight spoke

"Pardon me, but if you..." Flutter Shy said a little louder

"Right you are, Twilight. We wont back down no matter what." said Apple Jack

"Now get ready for a best friend beat down." declared Pinky Pie

"Everypony please listen!" shouted Flutter Shy

All five ponies, and the one dragon, looked over at the yellow pegasus in surpprise and dumb founded expertions. While the new comer looked at her with a small aproving smile.

Flutter Shy blushed a little at how all of her friends were looking at her and softly spoke, "I'm sorry, but you all were talking so much that you couldn't hear me. So I had to get your attention sone how and tell you that she's not evil."

"Flutter Shy's right, everypony, she's not a bad guy." agreed spike

"Not evil, but she's a devil pony. They're the offspring of changelings and pony's, born with incredibal powers. They can't be trusted." explained Twilight Sparkle

Then they heard laughing, the kind of laughing when what you hear is so rediculous that you just can't help but to laugh. The group turned and looked at the devil pony, who was the one laughing, and wondered what was so funny.

"What's so funny, did I miss a joke? Who told the joke that I missed, I want to hear it too." said Pinky Pie

"It wan't nessecary a joke, but I still found it amusing." said the visitor, "But don't worry you cotten candy head too much about it, Pinky Pie."

"Cotten candy? Oh because of my mane, now that makes sence because it looks lke a bunch of cotten candy and..." Then Pinky Pie stopped and looked at the devil pony in confution, "What did you say"

"How do you know her name anyhow? Have you two met some where?"

"No we've never met. But I know her name the same way that I know yours, Apple Jack. FlutterShy told me." she says in a mater of fact manner

"What!?" all five of the reque ponies exlamed as they turned towards their friend.

"Alright just who are you, we demand to know?" said Rarity

"Well young dragon you seem toknow who I am, would you like to introduce me?"

"No ma'am, it would spoil the fun of seeing their expretions when you tell them." replied Spike

Chuckeling, "I believe you're right."

The devil pony turned her gaze on the five and said is a strong voice, "I do not know if you will be familiar with my name, however I do know that Twilight Sparkle will recognize my cuty mark." Up to this point her wings have been folded, covering her flank. She lifted one of her wings and revield a midevil style shield that was devided in half, with a sun on one side and a moon on the other. She continued, "I am called Moon Shadow, and I am a hero of Equestria."

xxXxx

After scrapping thier jaws from off the ground, Moon Shadow was escourted into the libray by the whole group. She heard a chorus of appologies from the group for jumping to conclutions.

"Girls please, for the hundreth time you don't need to appologize, I forgive you."

"But we feel like total jerks for what we said and did to you outside." Rainbow Dash said

"It's true, Moon Shadow, if we had know who you were we wouldn't have over reacted like that." agreed Apple Jack

"Well you didn't know, in fact not too many ponies know me by sight. So your reaction isn't realy all that uncommon."

"You're right, however after the Zecora thing we should know better than to jump to conclutions about another pony just because they look diffrent from us." responded Rarity

The mane six nodded their heads in agreement with Rarities words.

"You know you still haven't told us how you know Flutter Shy and Spike." spoke Twilight Sparkle

"I was writting her asking her for some advice." answered Flutter Shy

"Advice, advice on what?" asked Pinky Pie

"On how I can be more bold and how to speak up in a group." Flutter Shy responded with a blush

"Didn't you learn your leason when you took advice from that minotaur guy." said Apple Jack

"In her defence, she was writting me long before she met Iron Will." Moon Shadow said

"That's right. I started writting her a couple of years ago when I was reading about her in some of her adventures in the library. I was in awe of her courage that I had to talk to her and ask for her help." responded Flutter Shy

"Not that there was much that I could say other than the usual 'believe in yourself' type of stuff. But I did like getting her letters, and we ended up being pen pals."

"Well that answers our question on how you know Flutter Shy, but what about our dear Spike? How do you know him" inquired Rarity

Everypony turned to look at the dragon, who was serving them drinks. And Moon shadow said, "I don't know, I don't remember meeting with any young dragon for a very long time."

"I learned about you the same way that Flutter Shy did, through your books."

"But none of them talk about me being a devil pony, at least I don't think they do? The only reason that Flutter Shy knows is because I told her about it in one of our letters." said Moon Shadow

"Well thanks to Twilight's need to learn everything about a subject, I did a little research on you and eventualy discovered that you were a devil pony" He said proudly

"I am impressed with your efforts, Mr. Spike. There's not many like you who would work so hard to learn about another."

"Well it's great it's wonderful to meet you, Moon Shadow. So it was Flutter Shy that brought you to our little town." Twilight Sparkle said

"In truth I was doing a routine tour of the kingdom, and noticed that I would be travleing near Ponyville and decided to come by and introduce myself to her in the flesh."

"It must be exciting to be a hero, seeing the world and resqueing ponies in danger. It sounds so exciting." said Pinky Pie as she bounced in place

"I wouldn't say that it's exciting, most of my duties are rather mundain and dull. Equestria is a very peaceful place and a hero can get bored rather easily." Moon Shadow said

"But it's not like that all of the time, you've had so many great adventures over the last thousand years." said Spike

"Whoa wait a second, your a thousand years old?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, "No way I don't beleive it."

"You don't look much older than Princess Cadance." said Rarity

"It's true, the legend of the hero Moon Shadow goes back about a thousand years. Even before Princess Luna became Nibhgmare Moon." Twilight explained

"How do you know that Twilight?" asked Apple Jack, "A few minutes ago you didn't even know who she was."

"True, but her cutie mark is the official seal of approval for the captain of the royal guard." answered Twilight Sparkel

"Oh I would love to know how you are able to look so young when you're the same age as our princesses." said Rarity

"Rarity you'll always look lovely, no matter what." said Spike

"Aw that's so sweet of you to say." Rarity said as she rubbed his head.

"Well I'm afraid that the secret to looking this way, at least for me, is the fact that I'm part changeling. Their magic gives me incredibly long lives. And I'm not he only one, all devil ponies have this trait." Moon Shadow said

"What I would like to know is how you became a hero. I mean if you don't mind telling us?" asked Flutter Shy

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever heard how you became a hero. All of the stories just make it sound like that you just poped up out of nowhere and started to save the day." Spike said

"I think that it's because of the whole 'I'm a devil pony' thing. You can't tell my origin story without giving away that little bit of information. And by your reactions earlier, some out there still are afraid of my kind"

"Well if you're willing we would still like to hear it and learn more about one of the greatest heros in Equestria." said Twilight Sparkle

"And I can write it down for you and save it for the day when everypony will be able to apperciate your efforts." piped up Spike

"I don't know?"

"Oh please, it would give us piece of mind knowing how you got started." said Rarity

Moon Shadow looked at the eager looking faces that surounded her and let out a heavy sigh, "Very well, I'll regail you with my story. do you think you can keep up with me?"

Spike rushed to a nearby desk and grabbed a pen and a stack of paper.

"Deffinately." He said with a smile

"Spike here is the best writer I know. He can scrible down what your saying before you even say it." said Apple Jack

"Then gather around. It happend when I was just a filly a long long time ago..."

End Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: I wanted to introduce a new kind of pony breed, the devil pony. I will be posting an over all discrption of what a devil pony is later on in another chapter, so that I can keep your attention. I couldn't so Apple Jacks accent because I just knew that I would botch it, so I didn't even want to try. Also I thought that having Flutter Shy and Spike would be the ones who knew the identity of Moon Shadow was a good idea, one wants to be more forward and the other wants to be a hero and it works with both of them.

If you want to get an idea of what Moon Shadow looks like then go over to my deviantart page, .com, and see what she looks like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Princess I realize that it is rare that I question or oppose your decision, however I must protest." said an older pony

"Come now Councilpony Quill, all we are doing is walking around for a while." said a yound white pegisi-unicorn

"Tia is right. Plus it can get very stuffy in that carriage with the two of us." spoke a dark pegisi-unicorn that was a bit youner than the other

"I just don't feel that it is safe for our princesses to be wandering out in the open. There's a chance that we could be ambushed." said Quill

"If there were to be an ambush, we would most likely be safer out side of the carriage where we can make a quicker escape." said the older sister

At that point a large brown and gray stallion stepped up and said, "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are fine to walk around for a while, Councilpony Quill. I agree with her majesty that even if we were attacked then they'd be better off out here than in a confined space."

"So does that mean that you'll permit us to walk around for a while, Captain Heavy Shield?" asked Luna

"Yes, princess I will permit it from time to time for the two of you to walk around." Heavy Shield said

Luna squeeled with delight knowing that the captain of the guard would let them out every now and then.

"Are you certain that the area is safe, Captain Heavy Shield?" asked Quill

"We would not be having this conversation, Councilpony Quill, if it wan't safe for them." Heavy Shield answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Now now gentalponies, let's just enjoy the day like civilized ponies." Celestia said in a soothing voice

As the others were talking amoungst themselves, Luna wandered a little ways off to explore the area that they'd stopped at. She's been lectured many times by Heavy shiled not to leave his, or any of the other guards, line of sight. But she took notice of something a moment ago while she was with her sister and wanted to see what it was. As she got closer she saw that it wasn't a thing but a pony.

The closer she got the more of the pony she could see, like the fact that it was a dark violet and that it was a filly. Luna took not that she was a pegisi-unicorn, like herself and her sister, and that she also had a very messy purple colored mane and tail.

"Hey everypony, come over here I found a lost filly. I think she needs help."

More than two dozen ponies, of all diffrent kinds, came up to where luna was standing and saw who luna found.

"She's a devil pony." one guard observed as her mane was moved by Celestia revieling two sets of small horns.

"Captain, place that creature underarrest." commanded Quill

Heavy Shield gives Quill a queer look and turns to one of the guards, "Go get Healer Clover and bring her here." He thens turns towards to Celestia, "With your approval your highness."

"Ofcourse, Captain Heavy Shield. In fact I say that this is a nice place to break for camp, till she's better."

"Princess Celestia I must protest this decision of yours. You do recall that we are at odds with the devil pony herds. How can know that this is not a trap." spoke Quill

"Councilpony, we cannot be certain of anything these days. However I feel that it is my duty to give aid to anypony that stands in need of it." Celestia said with determination

"Caiptain Heavy Shield you must see that this is course of action is unwise."

"It doesn't matter what I think, Councilpony Quill. If the princesses chose to stay then we must stay."

The healer, a unicorn, arived at that moment and began to examin the devil pony with her magic. Upon finishing she spoke, "There's some malnutrition and dehydration. She's lucky that we passed this way when we did."

"Will she be alright?" asked Luna

"With some food, water, and rest she'll be fine." answered Clover

"Can she be moved?" asked Heavy Shield

"Yes."

Heavy Shield moves in and lifts the filly onto his back and says, "Where should I take her?"

"I don't mind giving up my bed." said Luna

"You're very generouse, sister."

"Well I was the one that found her, so I should take some responsibility for her."

As night drew near Quill approched Heavy Shield, who was standing out side the princesses tent, and asked, "Are we realy just going to stay here till that abomination has recovered?"

"I warn you councilpony to watch your words and the tone they are used in."

"I am mearly enquiring of your opinion and judgment on the matter."

Heavy Shield looks at Quill sternly and said, "Councilpony Quill, I have placed my trust in the princesses judgment. At Times I have been uncertain of the wisdom in their choices, but in time saw that it was the right one to make. Also if you recall it was I that called for the healer, not them."

"Now why would you do something like that, Captain?" inquired Quill

Heavy Shield kept silent as he turned his gaze to the princesses tent. He didn't know why he wanted to aid the filly, he just had a feeling that somepony had to.

xxXxx

Inside the tent a third bed was set up where the devil pony layed resting with ease. Laying near by the two princesses watched the filly intently as the talked.

"Wonder why she was out here by herslf?" inquired Celestia

"I'm curiouse as to wither she's a princess like us, you know because she's a pegisi-unicorn." stated Luna

"I don't think so, Luna. Devil ponies live in a clan based herd, where an alpha is the one that's incharge of the herd."

"Oh, so it's like how in ancient days where the strongest rule, even though many of them weren't that bright." Luna joked

Celestia Chuckling said, "More or less, sister"

Then Celestia took a hoof and carefully brushed some of the sleeping ponies mane out of her face revieling one of the sets of horns that crowned her head.

"With a couple of exceptions, she doesn't look that much diffrent than us. Don't you think so Tia?"

"It's a real shame that such prejudice still exist your magisties."

The two princesses turned to the entrence at the sudden sound of a new voice in their conversation. They saw Heavy Shield standing in the entry way of their tent.

"Good evening Captain. What are you doing in here?" asked Celestia

"Bringing you your dinner, princesses." he said as he brought in a tray with their meals on it.

"Thank you Captain."

"How's our little guest doing, your highnesses?"

"She's resting much better now, I think she can feel the differnce." responded Luna. Then she turned to Heavy Shield and continued, "You seem concerned over her, Heavy. Why is that?"

"I'm not entirely certain why, princess." I just have this feeling about her." He said as he scrutinized the devil pony. "Pardon me your highnesses, I will take my leave as you enjoy your meal. If you need me I will be standing watch just outside." Heavy Shield said as he left.

"A feeling?"

Celestia thought to herself as she ate her meal.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence as they atetheir meal and watched over their guest.

As they did so the little devil pony began to notice something diffrent about her enviroment. It was warm, soft, and smooth, nothing like the places that she's been sleeping for nearly a year.

She wanted to wake up and take a look around, but the sleep she was having was just too good to let it slip by into a reality that she would perfer not to face quite yet. So she just sighed to herself and snuggled more into her new enviroment.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Many a pony enjoys the sound of birds chirping in the early morning, Heavy Shield was not one of them. He viewed morning as a time when one wold be most vulnerable to attack, many ponies would be tired and still be rubbing the sleep out of thiereyes. He quickly changed the guard detail schedule when he made captain where there was more guards alert in the predawn hours.

He did get a few hours of sleep, trusting his second in command to take his place watching the princesses tent. A half hour before sun rise he decided to poke his head inside to see how the ocupants were fairing. As he looked he first noticed that, as usual, the two princesses moned their beds closer together. However instead of there being three sleeping forms, whitch was what he was expecting, there were only two.

He took a quick look around and saw a small form standing a few feet infront of him.

xxXxx

Moments before Heavy Shield looked in on the princesses and their guest, the little filly started to realize that what she thought was a dream was more than that.

She felt refresh, in a way she hasn't felt in along time. Her body didn't ache like it normaly did and her stomach didn't grumble painfuly like usual. She vagely remembers being lifted up and being placed some where warm and comfortable.

Her internal clock practicaly forced her awake. She became acoustomed to waking before the sun, and didn't really mind waking so early. What she wasn't used to was feeling like the center of a sandwich.

Though she felt rested, she still was fairly weak, otherwise she would have shot out of the bed waking her sleep her eyes shot open to see a beautiful snow white pegisi-unicorn. She felt some strength return to her body and carefully slid out from between her fellow ocupants. Once she was out she saw the other pony was much like the other, except she was black as night and a bit younger.

She then heard a rustle behind her, she turned around and saw a large brown and gray stallion standing in the tent opening. He looked very intimadating and seemed to be built for nothing short than combat. She was frozen in place and felt very nervous of what to do. He then jestured for her to come outside with him. Not knowing of anything else to do she followed his silent instruction and walked outside.

It was a typical premorning feel; cool air, birds chirping here and there, the wet smell from the morning dew. The only thing truely diffrent was that she was in the center of a fair sized camp.

"How was your sleep young one?" asked the large pony

"Better than any I've had in months." she replied shyly

"That's good to hear." he said calmly. "I am Captain Heavy Shield, what's your name"

"Little sister."

"Not much of a name." He commented

"It isn't my name, it's just what I was called back in my herd." she said irritated

"Well what is your name, young lady?"

"Don't have one. We devil ponies chose our names after we recive our marks. Till then we are brothers and sisters of the herd." She explained

Heavy Shield simply nodded at her explanation. He continued to escort her around the camp in silence. She took note that he wasn't shy quiet, like she was, but more like a stoic quiet. Over all he reminded her of another, more frightening, pony.

As the morning came into swing, the two of them returned to the tent that she slepted in. Heavy Sheild turned to her, "Go back inside and wake them up, breakfast will be deliverd shortly."

She simply nods and enters the tent. Upon entering she is suddenly attacked by a black blur. "There you are, we were very worried when we woke up and saw you missing."

The filly looked and saw that the one hugging her was the black pony while the white one lounged on her bed who said, "Luna get off of her, you're scaring the poor dear half to death."

"Oh, sorry about that, I have a couple of bad habbits when I'm making a new friend." Luna said as she was getting off the filly.

"Um, Captain Heavy Shield said that breakfast will be ready shortly." she said as she got up.

"I wonder what's there to eat today, Tia?" said Luna

"We'll just have to wait and see, now wont we luna." The white pony said then turns to the filly and continued, "My appologies little one we've been very rude to you by not introducing ourselves." she got up and walked over to her, "I alm Princess Celestia and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I am "Princess Luna, her younger sister."

"I am called little sister by my herd, but I have know name."

xxXxx

Over at the mess tent, Heavy Shield waits for the camp cook to be finishd with the princesses breakfast, when he heard a set of hoof steps approch him from behind.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were giving our little guest a tour around our camp earlier, Captain."

Turning around Heavy Sheild responded, "Councilpony Quill, isn't it too early for you to demean my decisions?"

"Captain why must we constantly be at oddswith eachother? Would it not be simpler for usto at leastact like we're on good terms?" asked Quill

"Simple, councilpony, we just don't like eachother. Never have, and most likely never will." answered Heavy Shield plainly

Sighing to himself Quill spoke, "Do we know what that creatures condition is, now that it's up and about?"

"I will have to examine her after she's had something in her belly, councilpony."

The two of them turned and saw that Clover was standing near by. Quill continued, "My appologies, Healer Clover, it was not my intention to over step my bounds and presume who is medicaly and who is not."

"Don't fret about it, councilpony. Medicine is no more your field than politics is mine." she said then turned to Heavy Shield, "She will most likely act like she's starving and would want to eat more, However you must becareful of how much and how fast she eats. I'm no expert on devil pony physiology, but anypony else would get sick in a similar condition from over eating."

"I understand, healer, and I will see to it that the princesses understand as well." replied Heavy Shield as he carried the three meals prepared for the princesses and their guest.

"Tell me Healer Clover, do you feel it is wise to let that creature into our midst?" inquired Quill

"Councilpony Quill, you have been in the service of the princesses for several years now haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Almost as long as I've known them when I was learning to become a healer in fact, and durring that time I must admit that there have been moments that I found myself wondering what were they thinking. But over the years I learned that they have rarly made the wrong choice, and those times that they were wrong it was only on minor decisions. So as for your question I would have to say that I trust in their judgment." She then picks up her own food and moves to find a place to eat.

xxXxx

He anounced himself just before entering the tent with their food. As he entered he saw Celestia braiding the fillies mane while Luna was working on the tail.

"Healer Clover has instructed me to tell you both not to let our guest eat too much or too fast so that she doesn't get sick." he said

"Okay, Heavy, we'll keep an eye on her while she eats." Luna responded

He shook his as he left thinking _"It will be a mirical when she learns how to speak to others in a proper manner."_

Once Heavy Shield had left Celestia spoke, "You know after breakfast, if you're willing that is, you can share with us as to why you were out here all alone in the wild."

The filly stiffen slightly and said, "I don't know, it's not exactly the happies story in the world."

"Don't be foolish. If we're going to be friends then we need to know both the good and the bad about eachother." said Luna

"You mean like how Princess Celestia drools in her sleep?" the filly teased

"I do no such thing." exclamed Celestia

"Yes you do. Once I had a dream that I was drowning because you were slobbering all over me." said Luna

"Oh Luna, you're terrible." said Celestia as the three of them had a good laugh as they ate their meal.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She sat a few paces away from the princesses tent watching Celestia and Luna try and coax her new paitient outside. It wasn't realy nessisary for her to examine the filly outside, in fact she could do just as good of a job inside the tent as she could out. However the princesses insisted that she waites and sees their handy work on their guest.

Healer Clover has been in the service of the royal family the longest out of anyother pony in their company. She was by no means old, she was an aprentice healer at a very early age and became very good in medicine very quickly. Her skills were sought after by the royal family as the personal healer for Princess Celestia and latter for Princess Luna.

She felt the presence of somepony come up next to her, it was a familiar hard walk, "Good morning, Heavy." she said without looking

"Mornning Clover, are they trying to get the little one out of the tent?"

Clover simply nodded and said, "They did something to her after they got up thise morning. I'm not sure exactly what it was."

"I saw what they were doing when I brought them breakfast earlier."

"Oh, and knowing you and how your mind works you'll keep me in suspence." she said

They sat next to eachother in silence watching the spectacal for a moment, then Clover spoke again, "I overheard you and Princess Celestia talking last night about your reason to help out the filly. I must admit your response was out of character."

"Do you disaprove of my actions like Councilpony Quill?"

"On the contrary, I trust your instincts and your judgment."

"Thank you Clover, for your support." Heavy Shield said

"Not a problem, I'm just waiting to hear what your instincts say about me after all of these years." she said as she inched closer to Heavy Shield while he sat still and silent as they watched the princesses.

xxXxx

"Come on dear, you'll have to come out sooner or latter." came Celestias voice outside the tent

"Hurry up everypony is waiting to see you new number one look." called Luna

"I feel like number two." The filly replied, which drew a few chuckels from the crowd outside

"Okay you can do this, it's the least you can do for all of the kindness that they've shown you." she thought to herself

The filly stepped out of the tent and got a chorus of "Awws" and some "Isn't she cute" from the dozen or so ponies that had gathered. Her mane and tail were put into thick braids but her bangs were left lose over her face. Some makeup was applied to add to the effect that the princesses were looking for.

"I feel so embarrassed." she muttered

"Don't be ridiculous, you look wonderfull." said Celestia

"Now you're ready to meet some friends of ours." said Luna as she dragged the filly to Heavy Shield and Clover for introductions, "You already know Heavy, but this lovely creature next to him is Healer Clover."

She looked took a look at the mare infront of her. Her mane and tail were a light blue color, with the mane brushed back and held in place by a red head band. Her pale green coat looked as though it was well taken care of.

"It's good to see you up and about little one. The princesses were a bit worried about you." Clover said

"And this Clover is... um, what should we call you?" asked Luna

"Yes, we need to call you something other than 'little one'." said Celestia

"A nickname would be nice till you find a name for yourself." Clover commented

Heavy Shield gave Clover a questionable look as to how she might know about how devil ponies are named.

"I over heard the two of you talking this morning." Clover answered his silent question

"Some times I ask myself if you're a security hazard with your hearing." Heavy Shield said

"How about Lilly?" sujested Celestia

The group looked at the elder sister with a some what questionable look, but it was Luna who spoke up, "How do you get 'Lilly' as a nickname?"

"Well she used to be called 'Little Sister', I thought of lil-sis, then I took lil and added the 'y' at the end." explained Celestia

"Tia, your mind is a strange place, and I hope that I never visit the inside of your head." Luna said

"It's cute, simple, and can easily be replaced by an actual name." Clover said

"I think that Lilly is a real name." stated the filly

"So you don't want us to call you Lilly?" asked Luna

"No, I think I'm okay with Lilly for now."

"Very well, we will call you Lilly till you chose your name." said Celestia

Clover directed Lilly to her tent, whitch was just north of the princesses tent, and began her examination of the filly. Durring the examination Clover asked, "So, Lilly, why is it that a young filly like yourself wandering around in the forest in the middle of nowhere."

Lilly stiffen at the question and started to shake.

"Are you alright?" Celestia said with deep concern

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just a little nervous about being examined." Lilly said as she turned her head, only to come in eye shot of Heavy Sheild, who was standing near by.

"You know lying can be a very dangerous habit for a young filly." Heavy Shield said

She bowed her head and started to breath slowly for a moment then spoke, "I Know that what you did was with only the best intentions. Also that none of you are aware of the coustoms of my herd, and I'm very greatfull for all of your kindness and generosity." She looks at the four ponies gathered around and continues, "However because of your actions I can never return to my own herd."

A series of "what's" and "why not's" eruptedfrom the girls. They were talking so fast and all at once that it made it difficult for Lilly to keep track of who to answer. Then came a very heavy stamp, hard enough that the three of them suddenly clamped their mouths and looked over at Heavy Shield.

"You were saying." he nodded towards Lilly

Startled, Lilly continued, "As I said, I am greatfull for your help, but for you to get an idea of the reason why I can't go back to my herd I need to explain my culture. We devil ponies are taught that the weak are to be cast out so that the strong might survive. When a pony is unable to recieve their mark by a certain age then they are cast out of the herd. However if they are able to live a year, without reciving any help, then they can return to the herd with or without a mark.

"But as I said, they must survive alone. They can't be helped in any way, wither it was intentional or not, it doesn't matter if the help was aproved by the pony in question. Once it happened it has happened."

"Well why don't we act like it didn't happen at all, like we never even met?" asked Luna

"I know a few things about devil ponies and their unicorns are very good at truth based magic. They feel that secrets are very powerfull tools that they can use." stated Heavy Shield

"He's right, I would be subjected to an evaluation to see if I'd been helped or not. And lying carries a severe punishment." Lilly said

There was silence for a moment so that everypony could absorb what they were just told. Then Luna asked,"How far were you into your year?"

"I only had a couple of weeks left when you came along."

"Oh Lilly,we're so sorry. We had no idea."consoled Celestia

"I know, that's why I'm not more upset with what's happened. In fact I've been thinkinga lot lately as to whether or not I actualy wanted to return to the herd."

"Well why wouldn't you want to return to your herd, isn't that where your family is?" asked Clover

"I have no parents, and any family I would clame would cast me aside as filth because I became friends with you all."

The statement caused the three mares to "aw" and comfort the little filly, however Heavy Shield senced that there was more to her story than what she was letting on. But he knew that pressing the topic would cause more harm than good, and decided to let it be.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Report." Heavy Shield said to one of his troopers.

It wasn't uncommon for him to walk up to a random guard and check the current situation of their shift, but this report was motivated more on the fact that he had to get away from the girls and their seemingly endless babbling. The four of them have been talking since before lunch and he was near the point of hurling his meal. It was about that time as he was leaving them that he bumped into Quill.

"Ah, finaly got tired of all that girl talk, did you now Captain."

"Councilpony Quill, it seems like you disapeared right after breakfast only to reapear when lunch was ready."

"Thank you for implying that I just want food and not the company of the freak that you all seem to be fauning over." Quill said with venom and sarcasm

"I realize that we more or less hate eachoter, Councilpony, however I propose that we at least be civil towards eachother in front of the princesses, if you don't mind?"

"Since we're supose to be the responible adults here, I will agree to your proposal while we are in sight and sound of their highnesses."

"Sir are you alright?" the guard said as he nudged Heavy Shield

"Sorry about that trooper, I must have got lost in thought. What was it that you were saying?"

"That's okay, sir. I was just saying that everything is calm and clear."

"Very good." Heavy Shield said and then started to turn away.

"Acctualy, sir, there is one thing." the guard said hesitantly

Looking back Heavy Shield asked, "What is it?"

"The thing is, sir, I'm a bird watcher and durring my watch I saw a falcon flying off not too far from the camp."

"And? Falcons are a fairly common bird."

"That's true, sir, except that they don't live in this region. The game is either too big or too small for a falcon to hunt. Owls, yes. Hawks are a maybe. But definitely not falcons. The only reason why a falcon would be here is to fly a message, or at least that's what I think, sir."

"Thank you, trooper, I'll keep that in mind." Heavy Shield said with a thoughtfull expretion and walked back to the camp.

xxXxx

Princess Celestia was relaxing in the comfort of a shade tree, drawing in her note book, while her sister seemed to be deeply engrossed in a book that she brought along on their trip.

"Hey Luna."

"Yeah Tia?" Luna responded without looking up

"I really like Lilly. She's a sweetheart and very fun to be around, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I really like having her as a friend. It's sad that she doesn't have a home to return to, now that we ruined her chances of going back to her herd."

"I know how you feel, and I was thinking that we could ask her if she wants to come back to Canterlot with us."

Luna lept up in excitement, "Do you really mean that Tia?"

"Yes, Luna, I do. I think that sh'll be happier living with us than out here on her own, with nopony to share her time with."

Luna jumped onto her sister and hugged her tightly saying, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Tia. We'll have so much fun together."

xxXxx

That night as Celestia, Luna, and Lilly prepare for for sleep the two princesses decided to see if Lilly would be interested in accepting their offer to live with them.

"You want me to come and live with you two at Canterlot, but why? You hardly even know me."

"Trust, kindness, honesty are the three qualities that you've shown to us, qualities that few ponies show to those that they've just met. And you weren't afraid to do any of those with us." Celestia said in a kind tone

"She's right, you know. You trusted us enough to tell us about your past. Honest to us about our actions after we found you. And you were kind enough to forgive us knowing that we had no idea about your coustomes. I can't imagin another pony in your position to be as forgiving."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I think that might need some time to think about this, it's a big decision for me to make after recent events."

"Certainly, dear. Take your time and think this over carefully." said Celestia

The three of them climbed into the now shared bed in hopes of a good nights sleep, which the two princesses easily fell into with great satisfaction. But the third occupant had no such luck, her thoughts raced around in her head refusing her mind to drift into the lands of dreams.

Around the time that the second watch would start, Lilly climbed out of the bed and made her way to the entrance. It was there that she heard two voices, the voices of Clover and Heavy Shield.

xxXxx

"Some klaw, Heavy." Clover offered

Taking the mug of the hot liquid Heavy Shield responds with a simple, "Thank you Clover."

As she sat next to him she says, "I heard that the princesses wish to have Lilly come back to Canterlot."

"That's what I've heard as well."

"What do you think of the idea of bringing a devil pony to Canterlot."

"It'll be a shock to say the least." Heavy Shield said in a calm manner, but Clover knew him long enough that she could tell that he thought that it was amusing.

"At the very least. I have little doubt that the royal court will have a series of heart attacks." Clover said with a giggle. She continued, "But it will be tough for the poor thing, being surounded by ponies that will hate her solely on her heritage."

"Sins of the mother, Clover. Being condemned because of the breeding of ponies and changelings years ago."

"I've been practicing medicine for many years and I still can't see how your blood line should determine who you are or who you want to be." commented Clover

"Nor do I. It's been my experience that we make our own paths to our destinies, and not those that came before."

"How much do you really believe that?"

Heavy Shield and Clover turned to the entrance in surprise and saw Lilly standing behind then with a deeply troubled look on her face.

"How much?" Lilly asked again

Heavy Shield signaled to one of the guards to take over for him. He then turns to Lilly, "Come with me. I believe that there is more that you'll want to discuss than what I believe."

The two of them walked some distance from the camp, till Heavy Shield felt certain that they could speak in private and wouldn't be interupted. "What's truely bothering you?"

"The princesses proposal to live with them in Canterlot, you've heard about it?" Lilly asked

"I have."

"I heard you talking to Healer Clover about how other ponies will have a difficult time accepting me, and how some wont even accept at all. That doesn't exactly inspier confidence, now does it?"

"Does that mean that you wont be accepting the princesses offer?" asked Heavy Shield

"Oh no, I think that I might accept their offer to go with them. I know that dispite all that I will go through there, I know that I'll have more than a few good memories with them."

"Having a good attitude when going into things like this is very important. However making this kind of decision will affect not only you, but also the princesses. It's not offten that they get to know a pony close to their own age, usualy they're surounded by ponies that are at least twice their age. By having you around will give them a chance at a friendship that would've other wise been denieded to them."

"I know, and I'm looking forward to having then as my friends. They accepted me for who I am and not what I am." She said emphisizing the who and what

"That's good and if you are sure about your decision then your time to find your own path in life, because even though our destinies maybe set in stone, our paths are drawn in the sand." Heavy Shield counsiled

"Such a wise sounding philosophy you have there, Captain Heavy Shield. Never would've expected a pony like yourself to be so deep." came a masculine voice from deeper in the forest.

End chapter 5

* * *

A/N- Now the antagonest has entered the story. He will be properly introduced in the next chapter. Also I posted on my deviantart page I posted a concept design of what I think Heavy Shield and Clover looks like. To see go to .com and take a peek.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Out from the woods stepped out two devil ponies, a pegasus and an earth pegasus was a dark gray color with a deep violet mane and tail, his head was adorned with a set of steer style horns that were pointed strate at Heavy Shield and Lilly. The look in this colbalt blue dragon eyes was like that of a ferrel animal ready to strike at its intended prey. And though this pony was quite intimidating, he was nothing like his companion.

He was almost as tall as Heavy Shield and looked about as tough. He had a short mane that was a dark burgundy, slicked back to show off his large ram style horns. His tail was the same color as his mane, but the way it was styled made it look like a thick blade that could slice through anything.

He only had one blood red eye, on his right, that gave off an air of being educated and at the same time being threatening. His left eye had been replaced by an obsidian orb. His color was similar to Lilly, if just a bit lighter iy one were to compare the two.

Heavy Shield was familar with these stalions and the reputation that they both have attached to themselves. "Alpha Sinister." he said with a hint of venom as he moved himself between Lilly and the new comers.

"I am honored that a pony, such as the great Captain Heavy Shield of the royal guard, would know my name." spoke the earth devil pony

"It's your reputation that I'm familar with."

"Ah, yes my reputation does proceed me, but as the old saying goes 'we're the sum of our experiences'." Sinister said calmly

"Alpha why are we waisting our time talking to this snob of an Equestrian, let's just kill him and be on our way." said the pegasus

"Come now Scissor Wing, I'm just trying to show him that we devil ponies can be just as civil as any pony from Equestria. A simple conversation wont do us any harm, now will it?" Sinister stated more than asked his companion

Scissor Wing simply huffed to himself.

"Pardon my friend here, Captain Heavy Shield, he's a second generation devil pony. They're short on manners and formalities."

"What are you doing here Sinister?" Heavy Shield asked cautiously

"I could ask you the same thing of you, Captain. You're a fair distance from Canterlot, in a rural area far from any help. This region can be very dangerous for travlers." Sinister said as he took a couple steps forward

"I can imagin that would be the case for anypony travleing in an unfamiliar land." Heavy Shield countred as he stayed his ground

Heavy Shield was an experianced fighter and knew that holding his ground discouraged any posible surprise attack. He also knew that he was in a dense forest and moving around too much could disorient him and it would lead him into a trap.

Sinister took note of the situation and knew that he was up against a seasoned stalion and not some pony who's reputation was exaggerated.

"I supose that it's only prudent of me to answer your question first, before you answer mine. It's the civilized thing to do." Sinister took a few more steps forward and continued, "You see a little birdy came by not too long ago and told me that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were going to be in the region. So I thought to myself that I should come by and pay them my respects as alpha prime of most of the devil pony herds."

"Most of the herds?" squeeked Lilly

"Yes, you see Equestria ponies need to keep an open ear to the world around you. Over the past year the other herds have united under my rule."

"I see." commented Heavy Shield

"So now that I've answered your question as to my reason for being here, perhaps you will answer mine? After all it's only fair." inquired Sinister

"You're right, it's only civilized to tell you why we're out here. You see the princesses wish to take a tour of the kingdom and see all that is within their relm. Since they will become the future leaders of Equestria, they will need to know much about diffrent places here."

"A very sensible thing to do, go out into the world and meet those that you'll be rulling over for the next few thousand years."

The way that Sinister was speaking wasn't sitting right with Heavy Shield, also the air around him and Lilly started to feel more and more dangerous the longer that they stayed where they were.

"Ah, yes I almost forgot why I introduced myself, I was commenting you on your out look on life before. I wish for you to know that I completely agree with you and your philosophy on ones destiny. It works well with my statement earlier on being the sum of our experiences."

"How so?' asked Heavy Shield

"You see I believe that we each have a number of diffrent destinies placed before us and it's our experiences and choices that lead us to those destinies."

"Some experiences are better than others." responded Heavy Shield

"I feel that you are using a very broad deffinition of 'better', arn't you?"

"Yes, a very broad deffinition."

Sinister took a few more steps forward till he was a few inches away from Heavy Shield and said, "I get the feeling that you don't like me very much, Captain. Why is that?"

"Your 'experiences' are what define you, am I right? If so then the experiences that you have had tell me that you are anything but a civilized pony."

"Blunt and direct, I admire that Captain."

"Then you can tell your cronies behind you that they can stop hidding and tell me the true reason why you're here."

Smirking Sinister tilted his head and said, "You heard the good captain, come on out."

More than a dozen diffrent creatures came out of hidding, from dogs to griffins exited the woods behind Sinister and Sissor Wing. Heavy Sheild knew that there were more out in the forest than those that had showed themselves.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you the whole truth. I was brought here by a little bird and I fully intend to express my respect to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Then I will be dethroning them and take over as the next ruler of Equestria."

Lilly gasped at his blunt answer, and said, "Why would you do something like that?"

"To crush the prejudices that has developed against my kind. Both Equestria and the Changeling kingdoms have turned their backs on us, their children. For many years we've been treated as abominations and shunned from society. Almost all of us devil ponies feel betraid and so I decided to lead a crusade, to exact retribution against both parties."

"You do this and you will only be hardening that hatred you're seeking to get rid of."

"Perhaps, but at least we'll be the ones incharge."

"I sympathise with your plite, however your course of action will not succeed."

"Why not?" inquired Sinister

"Because I'm not going to let you." growled Heavy Shield. Then suddenly he slambed his head into Sinisters, knocking him off balance. Then he scooped up Lilly and made a mad dash back to the camp.

"Are you crazy, hitting him like that?" she cried

"To a degree we all are crazy, and at the moment it seemed like a good idea."

"A good idea?" she said in confusion

"Are we being followed?"

Lilly looked back in the direction that they were fleeing and saw that there were no perusers. "I don't see anything."

"With any luck Sinisters underlings will just now be told to go after us, but they wont catch up to us before we reach the camp."

He continued to run towards the camp in silence with a dozen diffrent thoughts going through his mind, but two keept creeping up to the front of his mind. Sinisters words 'a little birdy came by not too long ago' and the fact that falcons are small birds of prey.

End chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The camp was bustling with activity almost instantly after Heavy Shield and Lilly had returned for their encounter with Sinister. His sudden call to arms sent most of the sleeping occupants into a near frenzy in search of ther weapons and armour.

"Form a defencive circle around the perimiter of the camp, and keep an eye on your squad mates." Heavy Shield directed

"What's going on out here, Captain?" inquired Quill

"Councilpony Quill, good to see you up and about. Will you take all of the noncombatants to the center of the camp."

"Wha?t Why? What's going on?" Quill demanded

"Alpha Sinister is going to launch an attack against us at any moment. We need to ready ourselves for his assult and Captain Heavy Shield needs you to stop fighting him and do what he tells you to do. Now!" exclaimed Lilly who was getting sick of the old ponies gripping

"How dare you take that tone with me, you little abomination."

Councilpony Quill, I'd expect more from you." Celestia said sternly as she walked up to the group

"My appologies, Princess, but I was inquiring of the captain for his reason for the call to arms when your **guest** interupted." Quill explained

"Regardless, Councilpony..."

"Pardon me Princess Celestia, But this is not the time for a lecture, we will soon be under an attack. And I will need you and all the other noncombatants to move to the center of the camp for your safety." interupted Heavy Shield. "I will explain everything after we get through this ordeal in more detail."

Celestia turned to Quill and said, "Councilpony Quill go and gather everypony together at my tent, that is the safest place in the camp right now. Lilly I want you to come with me."

With that Heavy Sheild watched the tree of them go in diffrent directions. He then heard a set of hoof steps come up next to him and stop. "Where do You want me."

"Personaly, in Canterlot." He turned and looked into Clovers eyes continuing, "But as the captain of the guard, I need you and your other healers close by ready to give aid where it's needed.

"Don't worry, we'll do out our part, Heavy. You can count on us." Clover said with a smirk and then was off to position her subordinates

Heavy Shield was both impressed and proud at the speed and efficiency of his soldiers ability to form up under pressure. All of them were armed and ready for the impending attack. He suited up as well, donning his brass plate body armour and modified helmet, that had a curved bladed horn mounted on the brow.

He stood a few paces infront of the battle line and whispered to himself, "We need to hold for them for at least four hours."

Before speaking to Councilpony Quill, Heavy Shield sent his two fastest fliers to the closest outpost. He figured that it would take about a hour for them to get there, half a hour to assemble the troops there, and about a hour and a half to two hours for them to be guided to the camp.

He knew how strong his ponies were, but also knew that the camp was just a little too big for it to be properly dffended, even with the barricades. Fortunately he met his opponaite and knew what kind of tactics Sinister would use against the camp. He figured that Sinister would use a battle pulse to test their deffences, while attacking he'd have observers overlooking the battle to see where there are any weaknesses. It would be there that Sinister will focuse his forces.

Fighting off the battle pulse will be the easy part, becuse they are supose to test our strengths and not hit at full might. They will most likely use this for a hour at the most then they will hit with everything that they got in order to break through and overwhelm the deffenders.

"This is going to be a long four hours." Heavy Shield whispered again

Yes, he would like to make a run for it to the outpost and avoid the battle all together, however there were a number of problems with that idea. The first was that there were too many noncombatants in the carivan, few of them could keep up with his troops, and he wsn't going to leave anypony behind. Second, he didn't know the area, they could easily get lost and seperated from eachother. And the fact that they were in a forest in the middle of the night would only make things over all worse. Thirdly, if they did make a run for it they could fall into a worse trap than the one that they already were in.

_"No, staying put is the best course of action."_ he thought

Then came the alert and what Heavy Shield believed to be a long night.

xxXxx

"Captain, the bulk of their forces seem to be massing to the sout east." cried one of the guards

"Every fifth trooper move to the south east, the rest of you hold your ground." commanded Heavy Sheild and then he thought to himself, _" I hate it when I'm right about these things."_

His estimation of how long the probing the line was close, it took almost a hour and a half to see the weakness. If they're lucky the south east will hold for the next thirty minutes. But he couldn't be sure and didn't want to take the risk.

"Send an extra healer down that way as well to assist" he added

"Healer Clover is already on her way over there now, Sir." spoke another guard

"Very good." Heavy Shield said. But what he thought was, _"Blast that mare, she just can't wait to put herself into danger."_

xxXxx

The minutes ticked by as the battle insued, and most everypony started to think that they might be able to make it through the night. But a few knew better, amoung them was clover. Both she and Heavy Shield have been through several fights over the years, and experience has taught her to be ready for any changes.

She'd like to say that Heavy Shield's personal comment is wrong, but the fact is that he's right. Not for the reason that some might think, she is by no means a thrill seeker who neds to be placed in harmful situation for fun. In truth she goes into danger because that is where those that are hurt the most are found, and as a healer that is the place to be.

Shortly after reaching the south east area she began to cast a revitalizing spell on the guards in hopes of strengthening their defences. The spell cast on enough ponies that she lost track of her surroundings and who was around her, including one pegasus hoovering above her waiting for his moment to strike. And found it right after Clover casted her spell.

xxXxx

Heavy Shield felt, more than heard, the cry of pain inside of him. It was strange, it was unfamilar but at the same time he knew imediatly who's voice it belong to. A voice that he has known for many years, one that the fire of a whole flight of dragons couldn't stop him from going to see.

"All of you hold this line, I'm going to the south east area." Heavy Shield said as he rushed into that direction

Upon arriving his blood ran cold as he saw Clover lying on the ground and the devil pony called Scissor Wing standig over her. This scene didn't slow Heavy Shields run, if anything it caused him to increase in speed as he rammed full force into his target. Scissor Wing was sent careening through the air and crashed hard onto the ground and rolled in the dirt for a few feet. He looked up from where he landed and saw the armoured stallion standing between the mare unicorn and himself.

"I will not allow you or anyother pony to harm a hair on her mane without feeling my wrath." Heavy Shield roard as his blood went from ice cold to boiling hot

"I knew you heard my thoughts, Heavy." Clover said faintly

"You are the pony that talked with Alpha Prime Sinister. Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you." he said with a crazed smile and then attacked

The two battled eachother for several minutes, Scissor Wing using his wings to strike and defend while Heavy Shield dodged and struck back with all of his rage. Then Scissor Wing took to the sky preparing to do the same to the stalion as he had done to the mare and swooped down.

"Big mistake." growled Heavy Shield

Once Scissor Wing was in range Heavy Shield used the blade is his helmet and sliced his opponent open. The lifeless body crashed into the earth and flew into a pack of dogs, knocking them down.

Heavy Shield then stepped over to Clover and nuzzled her mane and said softly, "I'm sorry Clover."

"That's okay, Heavy, at least now I know what your intincts are saying about me." she said jokingly

Then from the north west came a deep horn blow, and it wasn't one of the guards horns.

xxXxx

Luna starts to cover her new friend in blankets and pillows and said, "I want you to stay hidden till we say it's safe to come out, alright."

"Okay Princess Luna."

"Please, just Luna. We're friends now." she said as she finnished. She then got up and left the tent to join her sister.

"Luna when we get back to Canterlot we're going to learn some combat magic."

"No argument there." There was silence between them for a moment, then Luna spoke again, "Did you hear the horn to the north west a moment ago?"

"Yes, we must stand strong, little sister, for everypony."

Then without warning the two princesses, and all other ponies near by suddenly fell to the earth asleep.

End chapter 7

* * *

A/N: So here's some action for you all. I know that it's not very indepth, but I'm working on that for later stories.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Her head was pounding like a whole herd of devil ponies were running across the planes. She was not unfamiliar with the sleeping gas, called dream smoke, that was used minutes ago. All devil ponies had to grow an immunity against it at an early age. It's the same kind of gas used to escape from dangerous creatures, which was often used in close range. It was a tool that only devil ponies and those that serve them knew about.

The gas had no smell and it looked like a mist or a fog creeping along the ground, so that the intended victim wouldn't notice its approch. Its affects were almost instant, but only lasted a few minutes. The pain in her head started to subside just as she heard some voices outside the tent.

_"I know I told Princess Luna that I'd stay hidden till she said other wise, but I have a bad feeling." _she thought to herself as she crawled out from her hidding place and made her way to the entrance, only to stop suddenly. Her reason was hearing his voice, the voice of the devil pony that spoke to Heavy Shield in the forest. She stepped closer, cautiously, to the entrence to hear him more clearly.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, I am honored to finaly meet you two. Though I'm sure you'd like to be untied and ungaged to welcome me properly. But I can't have you casting any spells, now can I." spoke Sinister. "I'm also sure that you have many questions to ask me, but i'm afraid that wont be possible. You see I'm mostly here to kill you and sieze control of the Kingdom of Equestria and make us devil ponies the rulling force forever.

"Now the question should be asked is who is to die first, the wise elder sister or the kind younger sister?" he asked with a chuckel

As he started towards the princesses a dark blur appeared before him in an attack like stance. "Stay away from them." Lilly said with venom in her voice

"Oh little sister, it's good to see you after all of this time. It's been what, almost a year now?"

"Just about." she growled

Durring the talk that Sinister and Lilly were having, Luna was able to get her gag off and cried, "Run lilly, you need to get away from here fast."

"Lilly? That's the name you chosen for yourself?" Sinister asked with a laugh

"No, that's what my new friends decided to call me till I find my own name."

"Your 'friends', these ponies who rule over a kingdom that has shown no kindness to us. They mock and ridicule us, shown nothing but conteptment towards us. They've develop a wide prejudice toward all devil ponies, and you wish to be their pet."

"I'm not their pet!" Lilly said, stomping her hoof and continued, "They took me in, dispite my difrences and my heritage. They saved my life."

"Is that why you are protecting them? They are the ones that caused your banishment! They not only rein over a kingdom that abhors our kind, but stole you from your family."

"My family considered me to be weak, just because I have not recived my mark. I was cast out of the herd by my own brother!" Lilly shouted

"What?" gasped Luna

"Oh, so you didn't tell your new 'friends' about me, did you little sister?" Sinister said as he emphasized the last two words

"Shut up Sinister!" Lilly growled

"I don't think so, no instead I have a simple proposal for you, little sister. Stand aside and I will pardon you and permit you to return to the herd as my heir. In fact I'll do one better, instead of killing the princesses I'll alow them to live. Why you may ask, simple you're the only devil pony that can succed me as Alpha Prime. Stand down and when the time comes you will lead the herds in my place."

Shocked at her brothers words, she could hardly move and couldn't speak. The position of alpha prime was new but widely coveted. With that position she knew what she could do with it's power.

"I refuse, dear brother. What you offer may lead to my own distruction. I will not let you use the princesses, my friends, as a means to control me. Before this night ends one of us will be dead."

Then without warning Sinisters right hoof struck his sisters head knocking her to the ground. "I will make you regret your choice, dear sister."

Sinister showed little mercy in his assult against his sibling, slamming down on the filly and throws her onto the ground. She did not simply lay down and gave up, she valiantly struggled and fought back to the best that she could, however the diffrence between them was too great and her attempts proved futile.

During their battle Celestia was able to free herself from her own gag and cried, "Stop it, you'll kill her."

Placing a hoof on his siter, Sinister replied, "I'm not looking to kill her, she and I are blood." He placed his horns under her and casted her off to the side and stepped towards the princesses and leaned in close continuing, "You two are the only ones I'm planning on killing tonight."

He reared up and prepared to slam his hooves down upon the helpless princesses, thus clamming his victory. The two sisters looked up and saw a shadow fly across the sky, spearing itself into Sinisters side, causing him to roar out in the unexpected pain.

xxXxx

The fighting that had erupted across the camp halted at the sound of a powerful roar that seemed to echo. Gaining the attention of Heavy Shield and Clover, who looked at eachother with shock in their eyes and both exclamed, "The princesses!"

They rushed towards the center of the camp, fear coursing through their viens. With in moments they arrived, both friend and foe, to a sight that left them all frozen in awe.

xxXxx

Right after stabbing her unicorn horn into the side of her brother, Sinister turned his head and bit down onto one of her wings and yanked her from his side. The force that he used was great enough to cause her horn to break and felt like her wing was going to be torn off. And she crashed hard onto the ground before the princesses.

"Big mistake, little sister. I was just going to let you live, but now you are going to die along with your precious princesses. You will lie there and watch helpless while they die before your eyes." Sinister growled

"No you wont, I wont let you kill any more." She said standing on shaking legs

"Oh does the little Lilly flower still think she can stand against me?"

"My name is not 'Lilly'," as she spoke her flanks began to shine, "It's Moon Shadow!"

A light exploded around both parts of her broken horn, and Sinister was engulfed in a black candle like flame.

"Wha-what is this magic?" Sinister exlcaimed just as everyone had started to arrive

"It's your end, big brother."

And the black flame began to turn white from the bace and moved upwards, burning Sinister into nothing.

And as it did so Sinister, instead of crying out in pain, started to laugh and said, "Now I know this power, only a true devil pony could make such magic. And I cannot think of a better name for you, little sister, than that of Moon Shadow."

As the flame finished consuming him and turning white all that could be heard was the fading sound of Sinisters laugh. And in the spot where both he and the flame shared was nothing but scorched earth and an eye sized obsidian ball.

End chapter 8

* * *

A/N: Not a bad fight if I do say so myself. The name of the spell that Moon Shadow used is called "Candle Purge", incase you were wondering.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She once again awoke to find herself as the middle of yet another princess sandwich. Lying there she tried to remember what happend that night just before she blacked out. She recalled seeing her brother, Sinister, being burned up and then seeing the look of surprise and awe in everyponies faces. Then there was blackness and the feeling of being carried away.

She had the feeling to go and find out what else happened that night after she passed out, so she slid out from between the two princesses. After escaping from their warm embrace Moon Shadow turned and looked at the pair and thought, _"I wonder if that's normal for sisters to be that close?"_

She quietly made her way to the entrance and peered out the flap and noticed that the guard there was one of Heavy Sheilds. He saw her and said, "Good morning young miss, that was quite a night last nigh wan't it?"

"What time is it?"

"Its in the late morning, miss. Healer clover has requested that you go and see her once you awoke." the guard said pointing to the medical tent

"Thank you, I'll go see her now."

She made her way across the camp, noticing the mess that was still being cleaned up, and that there were more guards than she rememberd there being the previouse day. They were milling around the wreckage seeing what could be salvage and what couldn't. Some of them stopped what they were doing when she passed and gave her a "hello" or a "thank you".

Upon arriving at the medical tent Moon Shadow saw Clover finishing up with a patiant and then looked up towards her and said, "Come on over dear, I'm just about done and then I'll check up on your injuries." Clover patted the ground next to her

"Yes ma'am." Moon Shadow said and did as she was directed.

Clover turned her atention to Moon Shadow and her horn started to glow as she started her examination. "That was a very eventful night, wasn't it Moon Shadow?"

"Yes ma'am." She replied meekly

"What you did for the princesses was very brave, not too many ponies your age could've done what you did. In fact Heavy was rather impressed with your actions he's a hard pony to impress, and that spell you casted was amazing."

"I never used magic before, I didn't realize how draining it can be."

"Simple spells don't realy drain you, but the one you casted was a very powerful spell. I mean I could feel the magic aura coming off of it. In all honesty I have never seen a spell like that before last night." Clover said thoughtfuly, "What ever kind of spell it was, it saved the princesses lives and spared all of Equestria from Alpha Prime Sinister's reign."

"The ponies of Equestria owe you a debt of gratitude." came a new voice to their conversation. The two girls turned and saw Quill entering the tent.

"Councilpony Quill, how good it is to see you. Came to see our little hero?" Clover said as she rubbed Moon Shadows head

"Yes, I was courious as to how she was doing after her battle with that brute."

"I feel sore and a little weak." Moon Shadow said

Clover giggled, "I don't doubt that, after the beating you've had, but I don't think that the damage is that bad. Oh, I don't think that the two of you have been formaly introduced, Councilpony Quill this is Moon Shadow."

"It is a honor to meet you more properly. I supose we were fortunate to encounter you when we did, that imunity to dream smoke truely saved the day." Quill said. Then he left the tent leaving the two of them alone again

"Well that was unusual for him to speak so highly of any pony that wasn't of noble blood. But as for you, Moon Shadow, other than a few bruises and a couple of fractures you seem to be doing alright. You're a very lucky filly. You should be fine as long as you don't do anything strenuous for the next couple of weeks, otherwise you could get worse." Clover said as she rubbed her patients head again

"Thank you Miss Clover. Do you know where I can find Captain Heavy Shield, there's something that I need to tell him." Moon Shadow said

xxXxx

"Once you lot have that cleaned up go help the group near the mess tent." Heavy Shield commanded. He's been buisy directing troops in the clean up since before their renforcments arived, a hour after the battle had come to it's abrupt end. Seeing the leader of the attackers burned to ash crushed their enimies spirit to fight on.

"The clean up is almost complete, Sir."

"Very good, trooper." Heavy Sheild said and recognised the pony, "Any more falcon sightings?"

"No Sir. Nothing since yesterday."

"Very well then." Heavy Shield said as he started towards the center of the camp when he bumped into Quill and his aid

"Ah Captain, I see things look like they are shaping up nicely. When do you think we can be on our way?" asked Quill

"Once the princesses are up and fed then we can be ready to move out, Councilpony."

The guard leaned close to Heavy Sheild leanded in close and whispered, "Sir, that feather that Councilpony Quils aid is using is using to write with is a falcons feather."

"What was that?" asked Quill with a puzzeld look

"My trooper here is a bird enthusiast, Councilpony. He was admiring your aids writting utensil." answered Heavy Shield

"Yes, I had quite the colection before the attack last night."

"I see, perhaps we can find some before we leave, just to put your mind at ease."

"My that is very generouse of you, Captain." Quill said in surprise

"Well like we agreed before, we need to start acting like the adults around the princesses." Heavy Shield said

Quill nodded and left moments before Moon Shadow came galupping up to Heavy Shiled.

"Captain Heavy Shiled, I have to ask you some thing." she exclaimed

"Yes, what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of something called dream smoke?"

xxXxx

It wasn't long till the princesses awoke and preperations to break camp had begun. They made good time to the outpost to rest and resuply after the attack from the previous night. It was there that the captain of the guard did something that nopony saw coming.

Leading a group of guards, he marched up to Quill, "I Heavy Shield, Captain of the royal guard to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, here by arrest you, Coundilpony Quill, for the crime of conspiracy to commit treason against the princesses."

All that were gathered were stunned at this bold declaration.

"Heavy Shield, What did you just say?" asked a confused Celestia

"What proff do you have to make such an outrageous accusation." Quill said

"My proff took some time to put together, like conecting the dots kindof thing. It started off when one of my troopers observed a falcon taking flight not far from the camp."

"Falcons are a common bird, Captain." Quill said, putting an iritaited emphasis on the last word

"True, but not in these parts. The game out here is too big or too small for a falcon to hunt. Owls and hawks could, but not a falcon. The second was a comment that Alpha Prime Sinister made when I spoke to him before the attack. He said that a little bird told him whare to find the princesses, and a falcon is a small bird of prey. It told me that he had to have been told of the princesses movemnets in the region, which ment that somepony had to be tipping him off.

"The third thing was your collection of writting utensils, all of which are falcon feathers. Not exactly your usual kind of feather to choose for writting with."

"So what, most everypony knows that I use falcon feathers, Captain. It seems to me that all you have is open speculation and nothing else. You put your career in danger for nothing, Captain." said Quill

Everypony was silent, looking at Heavy Shield wondering what he would say. "You're absolutely right, Councilpony. Everything I said is just speculation with nothing to support it." Heavy Shield paused and stepped forward towards Quill and continued, "However I do have a question to ask you, what is dream smoke?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quill replied with a hint of tension in his voice

"Healer Clover heard you talk about dream smoke this morning in the medical tent. You even know the effects that it has on devil ponies. So I ask you again, what is dream smoke?" Heavy Shield said to the silent struck Quill

"The only ones that would know that much about dream smoke are devil ponies and those who serve them." spoke Moon Shadow as she stepped up next to Heavy Shield

"Captain Heavy Shield you are to detain Councilpony Quill till a thorough investigation on this matter has been completed." commanded Celestia

"Yes, your highness." Heavy Shield said as he signaled two of his troopers to restrain Quill

End chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"After that we returned to Canterlot, where Captain Heavy Shield took me in as his apprentice. And that was the ten most brutal years of my life." said Moon Shadow

She looked around the room and at the sciene of amazed faces looking up at her. "Are you all alright?"

"That...was...amazing!" exclamed Pinky Pie in her high pitched voice

"That story had everything. It had action, adventure, mystery, and a sacry villan. I got to read about your other adventures." said Rainbow Dash

"Both Flutter Shy and I have her complete collection of adventures." informed Spike

"I'll have to borrow them from you guys some time." said Rainbow Dash

"What happened to Concilpony Quil?" asked Twilight Sparkle

"Well after the investigation he was found guilty of conspiracy against the princesses and was sentenced to exile in the dragon lands."

"Wow, talk about harsh." said Pinky Pie

"You got to remember, darlin', he did try to overthrow the princesses rule and put in Sinister as the new ruler." Apple Jack pointed out

"I supose you're right, but at least it had a happy ending. Just like Dashy said, it had evrything from a supper creepy villan to an unexpected hero."

"Not to mention a lovely romance between a knight and an angel of mercy." sighed Rarity

"Yeah, why'd you throw in all of that gushy stuff anyway?" asked Rainbow Dash

"I just thought it was kind of nice." spoke Flutter Shy

"I thought so too, Flutter Shy, but for a diffrent reason that you might be thinking. I thought that it would be nice to talk a little ablout someponies ancestors." Moon Shadow said

"Who's?" asked the group

Moon Shadow turned to the purple unicorn and said, "Yours, Twilight Sparkle."

"What?!" the group exclamed turning towards their friend

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight Sparkle

"Well it took most of my ten years of apprenticeship to convince Heavy Sheild to ask Clover to marry him, and from that started your family line and a long history with the princesses."

"Wow that's so cool Twilight, you're a hero just like your ancestor." said Rainbow Dash

"I'm not a hero, at least not like Heavy Sheild was."

"Don't sell yourself short, dear. You'd be surprised at what you could do." reassured Apple Jack

Flutter Shy peered out the window and gasped, "Oh my, it's already night outside."

"Realy? Oh my, I took up your whole afternoon. I'm sorry to have taken up all that time." Moon Shadow said

"Don't be rediculous, it's not like we had anything speacial planned today anyways. Or at least I didn't." Rarity said

The rest of the mane six agreed with their friend that they also didn't have anything planned for that day.

"So, Moon Shadow, do you have any place to stay at tonight" inquired Twilight Sparkle

"Out of habbit I just happen camp where ever I can most of the time."

"Hey, here's an idea, lets have a sleepover. It'll be so much fun for everypony." said an excited Pinky Pie

"I'm fine with that if the rest of you all want to." said Twilight Sparkle

A round of "yes" and "sounds fun" came from the group.

xxXxx

Within a couple of hours the mane six and Moon Shadow were in the down stares of the library talking and laughing. Spike went to bed minutes before, after making a bunch of snack, so he didn't have to hear all of the mare talk that was expected. He slept comfortably for hours till he got the strong feeling that he needed to wake up. Not knowing why, he looked down stares and saw six sleeping bodies. The one missing, he noticed looking out the window, was sitting on a hill looking up at the sky. He figured that it was okay for him to go outside and approach the lone pony.

As he drew closer, doing his best to keep quiet, she spoke without looking at him, "They're beautiful, aren't they Mr. Spike."

Looking up himself he replied, "Yes they are, Moon Shadow."

"When I was banished I saw them as lights of hope in a sea of darkness, shining against the dark forces of the world defying the odds." She then turned to look at the young dragon, "I still do, even now."

He sat next to her and looked at the star filled sky with her, and after a few minutes Spike asked, "Why did you chose 'Moon Shadow' as you're name?"

She smiled and said, "When facing ones mortality one ends up seeing memories that the other wise had been forgotten. One such memory was when my brother, Sinister, had returned from his banishment. He came back with his left eye replaced by that obsidian ball. He told us the tale as to how he had lost it, and it scared me.

"It was early into his banishment when there was no moon in a forest that made no sound that he encountered a strang creature. He said it was very strong, ripping through trees and moved faster than a hawks dive. He battled the creature for only a few moments, and he barrly got away from it. He called it a moon shadow.

"It was the only thing that my brother couldn't beat, till I came along. And durring the time that I fought him I never thought that I could defeat him. But durring our fight that creatures name kept popping up into my head. So I decided that before I died I should chose my own name, one that I knew that Sinister would never forget."

"Wow, I would love to be brave as you, Moon Shadow." an admiring Spike said

"Out of all the dragons that I've had the good fortune to meet, you're among the kindest." Moon Shadow said with a chuckle. Then in an amused voice she said, "I get the feeling that you want to be some heroic knight some day."

"Yeah, I'd love to be a hero like you going out into the world and saving ponies from monsters and villans. Oh how would I love to, but I don't think that I'm brave enough for all of that."

"Well the first thing you need, inorder to be a hero, is somepony that you want to defend from ham and danger, no matter what the cost."

Spike thought about her words for a moment and asked himself who he would wants to protect the most, and a certain white unicorn with a purple mane and tail poped into his head. "Rarity is the one that I want to protect." he said

"Very good." Moon Shadow said soothingly, "Now the most importaint thing that you need to remember when you're become a hero is the same thing that Heavy Shield said to me, 'Courage is not the strength to be without fear, but the strength to stand in the midst of fear and step forward'."

Spike smiled to himself and looked up at the stars, and the two enjoyed a comfortable silence together till the little dragon fell back into sleep.

End

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this story. Not too shabby if I do say so. This wa my first fanfic story, and I wanted to test the waters with my one shots before publishing this. I don't mind writting another Moon Shadow story, but only if there's enough of you out there that want me to. If you do send me a pm and I'll get cracking on one. Sujestions are welcome, good ones.


End file.
